Needless Saving
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: What if...Danny never lost his ghost power in Phantom Planet? What if he didn't fall in love with Sam or even kissed her? Instead, Danny chose his action for the better reason for everyone? The famous hero does something more rather sneaky behind the rest of the world's eyes. Find out what happens, warning: cuss, possible yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy~**

**Warning: cuss, possible yaoi**

**No flame/bashing please, if you don't like it. Don't blame me. You are in your own risk.**

* * *

There's a thing call hope. With that, it creates a chance to prove worth living every day and that's what I followed by. Sam gave me that by giving me a great grip of hug and we hugged each other tightly, and fearing with hope of our lives once the Earth intangibility to work.

After disasteroid passed, the ghosts returned and everyone cheered. I floated above from the sky and everyone raised their hands up to respect me. I waved and flew off, not bothering to stay behind, and let everyone have their moment. My secret was still safe, but I had something else to do.

In the back of my mind, I had to deal with this myself. I took myself to Axion and hardly anyone was in this building. I found the special helmet and used it to my advantage. I flew straight high to the sky and passed all the layers of Earth's atmospheres. None of the layers could burn me since being an ectoplasm were harmless in this world as long it didn't have anti ectoplasm against myself or other ghosts.

Something was bothering me and I wasn't going to let it rule over my life. I was a part of the universe and seeing how…_empty_ it was. My memories flashed around, the battles I had up here from time to time, and how much fun it was. I glanced over to the disasteroid and saw a white figure sitting on something.

Out of my instinct, I flew over and saw the white figure being hit by the dangerous element for a ghost. The scream was easy to hear and quick to travel. I gasped and shook my head. His screams were quick as the disasteroid passed him. I kept flying over and found him groaning. A black ring appeared and morphed back to a human. His eyes weren't open, scratches and wounds were everywhere, and his clothes shredded to nothing.

He was a mess, but his breathing sounded so low. I grabbed him and returned us to Earth, no one noticed us, and I was rather glad. I could see people working on getting the place back to normal and storing the coil away. It was going to take four hours, so I knew I had time, and kept the man invisible in my arms. No one noticed or cared, it was just that very moment knowing we get to live.

The building was a noticeable one and goes out to represent my family. FENTON would be so easy to spot for three miles away or more, depending on where point of view sight. Sometimes, it's helpful and other times, it's a total embarrassment. The bedroom of mine wasn't much, but I had a place of privacy. I set the man down on my bed and he was definitely out of everything.

I hurried over to my dresser and grabbed a special cuff my dad made no more than last month ago. He designed it to _arrest_ ghosts. It would limit the ghost's powers down to nothing as if they're just humans. I rushed over and cuffed the man's ankle to the bed. Luckily, this comes with a password and I came up a clever one to use.

I joined over onto my computer and decided to play some games to let the man sleep and heal during those times.

I whispered, "You had to expose your ghost half, Vlad?" I sighed.

I knew I was in more risk for my identity exposure, but how was I going to keep fruitloop undercover was beyond me.

…

He was moving in his sleep and groaned for whatever reasons. My body adjusted over to check and Vlad was waking up finally after five hours. He must be really hurt and worn out from that hit.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you." I commented, being serious about it.

His body tensed up and froze. It seem like he's self mentally talking about something or probably assuming where he was or something. I wasn't too sure, but he had better have his memories. He slowly opened his eyes and saw my room.

"Why not?" He asked.

I got up and walked over to where he was, "You're still healing and it's better to rest. How's your head?" My arms crossed.

"Slight headache, but easily to ignore." He looked over to me finally, "Daniel, why are you asking question?"

I snorted, figured fruitloop hasn't forgotten who I am, and that was a good sign.

"What the hell were you thinking of exposing your ghost half to everyone, Vlad? Huh? What the hell were you thinking?" I nearly snapped.

He flinched and stared at me as if I was going to hurt him brutally, but I wasn't. He stayed down on my bed and kept quiet in his own thoughts.

"…Why did you save me?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Because I'm not going to just leave you in space because of your mistake. I would let you die because of that. I'm everybody's hero, even yours." I looked at him, hoping he took that an answer.

Vlad stared at me. Emotionless at what I have spoken to him in the best way I could and I desperately wanted to hug him. Then, punch him on the shoulder for scaring me, which I would have lost the only person who understood what it was like to be half ghost. Not even Sam could understand or Tucker or my sister, Jazz. Surprisingly, even Dani can't relate to me on this case because she was born this way. Vlad and I weren't born this way.

"You're foolish, Daniel. I do not even deserve to breathe on Earth after trying to take over Earth." Vlad looked away, not proud of his own pride, and I didn't blame him.

I pulled my chair as I turned it around so I could face him. I sat down and crossed my arms again.

"Is anything else hurting you, Vlad? I'm not sure if you feel any broken bones or anything, I mean…right now, we're going to be alone for about an hour or two. The world isn't exploded or anything and I'd like to help you and all." I yammered on for no reason.

In fact, I hated the silence or ignored. Vlad couldn't simply give me a thank you for saving his damn life. I saved him not because of being a hero, but because he understands me. Someone who has motivates me to be better than I was before I met him. He changed me, but I couldn't let him know that.

"Send me back to Space and let me die in shame, Daniel. I do not deserve your _heroic_ saving." His voice has saddened me.

I huffed, "Oh, hell no. You're going to stay alive whether you like that or not. No one else has to know, Vlad. They don't know our story and they don't know my secret. You can still be safe, you just…um, exactly escape from my room?" I sheepishly smiled.

Vlad stared at me, doubting me on the whole I can keep him here in my room, and he sat up quickly to not bother saying a word. He felt one of his ankles not able to move and he glared at the cuff at his ankle.

"Daniel…what is this trap?" Vlad asked, not wasting a second on a glare of the cuff.

I chuckled, "That's Fenton Arrest Cuff. Mom and dad invented it to catch my ghost half and it shuts down your ghost power to make you…well, human like. I hid it two months ago and not thinking it'd help me out now."

Vlad shook his head, "You don't think you could truly test this thing your parents have invented on me, did you?"

My eyes rolled, "Vlad, do you think anyone is gonna let-"

The ringing was going off and I was confused why my sister was calling now. I picked up the routine between my sister's call and my best friends' call from time to time. He stared at where my phone was and that was on my desk. I picked it up and sighed.

"Jazz, what do you want? I'm busy." I huffed, slightly annoyed to be interrupted.

Vlad kept quiet, but he was listening.

"Um, I kind of told mom and dad…"

I blinked, "Told them what?"

"Hear me out first, okay?" She sighed, "The Fenton Jet crashed, and I nearly thought you were dead. So, mom and dad and I were hugging, but mom freaked out on where you are. So, I um…told them your secret, thinking you're dead. So, now…after all the cleaning and all. Mom and dad have been asking about your ghost half and all. Sam and Tucker are saying maybe it's better off that they do know." She said it so quickly.

"Uh, I'm not mad unless they're not in a scientist mode to dissect me."

"Okay, they're wondering what you're doing now and to think about it, you've been gone for five hours after you left the center."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't want to stay around and had to check on a few things like the ghost portal and stuff. So when are you guys coming home?"

"About an hour, but you know I don't believe what you said, little brother- MOM! I'm talking to him first! NO! Gah-give me my-"

"-Hello Danny, why didn't you tell us?" I heard mom whining.

Now, I found myself surprised to see how much bigger nose poker than Jazz will ever be. I face palmed myself, wondering where I would it be better if I had saved one thing a few months ago would be nice to do, and now, there's no going backward.

"Um, I was busy fighting ghosts?"

"Still! We could have helped you! Did you know Vlad was half ghost all this time? How is it even possible?"

Somehow, I was going to have to go through a rough year, "Why don't I tell you when everyone's home?"

"-Sweetie, it'll be a while and are you home right now-"

"-STOP HOGGING MY PHONE, MOM!" I heard a swish wind, "-Sorry about that, Danny. Mom hasn't stop on the whole must know everything to help now. They haven't told anyone, so your secret is still safe."

"I noticed. I have to go, gotta deal with a ghost right now."

"Why would a ghost be bothering you-"

"-not bothering, just conversation."

"Oh, gotcha, your ghostly friends."

My eyes rolled, "Bye."

I hung up, having a feeling, Vlad might have enjoyed it from time to time, and he looked at me.

"What?" I set my phone down.

His eyes rolled, "You called me a ghost, so, I'm still an enemy?"

"We _were_ archenemy, but right now, we don't have time to be one. Especially everyone have your head for most wanted." I wasn't kidding on that case.

Ever since dad left Vlad up in space, something changed and dad was more focused on doing something serious and helping to save the world different. Mom spent her furious moment alone for two hours after his revealing secret. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker grouped up to figure out Vlad's purpose and hoped for the best. Everyone else had to be wondering how this was even possible. I spent my time trying to take Vlad down on my own matter or figure out how to prevent the crazy disasteroid without anyone's suspicious. Anyone could have picked it up that I was Phantom from the start of his revealing.

"You should have let me die." Vlad's shoulders dropped slowly.

I felt bad for him, I mean…I was the only one who knew what he's like and understood what it was like to be half ghost. He understood my pain without showing or talking about it. Vlad was my motivation of being hybrid and my powers. I walked up and squeezed his shoulder.

"I saved you because…" I smiled, "…I need you. I saved you because you understand how I feel, you make me feel less lonely," I hugged myself to not cry, "…you're my motivation to get strong, and-and-and I can't see you not in my lifetime. Not having you around is like…no ghost fight at all in one day or a week is too strange. Who's going to make me feel less lonely? Who's going to understand what I'm going through? Dani can't help because she's born that way, we weren't. We become half ghost because of the portal and no one else can understand us, Vlad…dammit, I saved you because I'm selfish!" My lips quivered, couldn't help it.

Vlad blinked, stunned to what I finally admitted for short time, and nearly almost lost him today. I looked away, not really caring if he wanted to die, and suddenly, felt his hand gripping my arm. He pulled me and hugged me even more. I felt hot and dripping tears on my chest.

"Daniel, that is all I ever wanted…to know I'm being loved." He whispered.

I felt my tears escaped and I knew how he felt. I hugged onto him and sat down on the bed with him. He pulled away and I finally have gotten to see his good side smile. A smile I never thought he'd be happy for once.

"Vlad, you didn't need to be evil or make me renounce my dad." I sighed, "I mean, I'm not a heartless guy here and I care about you and all. I would have given you love, if you didn't revenge on my dad."

He kissed my forehead, "I know…I was a fool. Everyone…I took them for granted and let the power go to my head. It's okay to be selfish, Danie…I mean, Danny."

My eyes lit up and felt surprised. Damn, Jazz was right…he's just a guy who wants to be loved and he was just looking. I hugged him and not caring about anything else right. I saved him because he's someone I needed, but I'll make sure he has someone to care about and that's me. It wasn't going to be easy to start out as friends, but it was a start. Especially, when I have to hide Vlad from…well, the entire planet including my family. It wasn't going to be any easier than I thought it'd be for the both of us.

* * *

**I'm debating on continuing this or not. So, that's why it's a possible yaoi here. So, I'll let you readers have your say in the reviews whether the story should continue or not. Or, I start going back onto "Sacrifices" for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA! I did _ not_ expect 7 reviews in a day! Thank you! I'm honestly touched! Well, you guys requested it and here's the next chapter. I'm uncertain how long this will go, but I'll definitely give it a go! Consider this to be your summer gift! :) I'll be writing this until I move in college dorm. Anyway, I'm shutting up and let you guys enjoy~**

* * *

I snuck some food over to Vlad before my parents and my sister got home with the rest of the people. Vlad finally quit with the whole should have left him die in space crap, but it was a start. I finally got a friend that's like me and that's Vlad. I even snuck in an extra bed in my room and had to readjust things to make it possible at all for myself and him. I mean, Vlad can try to escape by fooling me and I wasn't ready to lose him.

Of course, my parents and my sister showed up home no more than five minutes ago and I made dinner for everyone. Okay…I admit, I can cook. Just lazy or whenever I'm starving and right now, everyone had to be hungry. I made us pizza and I felt major family hugs from mom, dad, and Jazz after I set the pizza on top of the stove! We fell and they smothered me with too much love over here! I groaned.

"GUYS! I-I NEED AIR!" I gasped.

They finally released me. My hands pulled me up on the counter and they helped themselves back up. Honestly, where was the normality in this family? My head shook and took back some good air. Jazz joined up at my side and smiled at me with her caring act of a sister. My head turn and saw how happier my parents have been in their entire lives.

"Sweetie…that is the bravest thing you have done to save everyone. I'm proud of you, Danny." Mom smiled.

Dad nodded, "Yeah! Son! Way to go! Everyone loves you now! You're so popular too!"

My eyes rolled, "You mean, they love Phantom me?" I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. You guys want pizza? I'm starving, you know?"

"Already ahead of you, little brother." Jazz held out the plates for everyone.

I chuckled and we all helped each other out on the pizza slices we wanted and sat down at the kitchen table. Dad and mom sat in between me, and Jazz across from me. It was going to be harder to hide things like Vlad and one thing for sure, I must lock my door twenty-four, seven and luckily for me, I have a bathroom in my room.

"So, how does it feel like to save Earth, son?" Dad excitedly asked.

I chuckled, "Like I always do, totally worth it."

Mom nodded, "Have you known about Vlad and his half ghost? What is it like being a hybrid? How did both of you become half ghost? How is it that you both co-exist such breed?"

I blinked and found myself difficult to see mom was too curious, dad nodded along to avoid any upset mom, and Jazz groaned at the fact mom was overdoing it.

"Um, the portal blasted at us and we turned out half ghost and I guess the ectoplasm fused with our DNA and makes us half ghost and half human. We just transform into them once we gained control of our powers. And Vlad, yeah…I've known about it almost a year now and I'm surprised he gave his secret away." I kept it short and simple.

Mom chewed on the pizza while I answered, her eyes widened at such answers or discovery, and I grew to wonder if I should get mad at Jazz or not. I decided not ruin the moment today since it's been a long day for everyone.

"It would make sense how you are the good ghost out of the rest of ninety-nine percent. Is fighting ghost more challenging than a low energy ghost?" Mom wouldn't quit it, but man…I wish that Fenton Jet didn't have to take a crash course or bailed on me.

I gulped down my pizza, "Uh, mom, not all ghosts are evil if that's what you're referring to. It's depending on their powers and what they seek for with their powers. Like, Box Ghost, he's into dominating all boxes that are square and now, adding bubble wraps to his doom." My eyes rolled, "But, each ghost's powers relate their personality and how you associate with them. Ghost Writer is a good example. He can be on your good and bad side, but it's depending on what he's trying teach. If you destroy his book, then you're in trouble with him. If you get into his books, he's actually a good ghost." I had to ramble, didn't I?

Dad slapped my back, "Wow, Danny! Why didn't you tell us? That could have given us a better insight on you guys!"

Mom agreed, "Yes, we would have pitched in and helped you properly on ghost hunting."

Dammit, where a ghost when I needed one? I waited a few seconds before I answer and…nothing. Great, the ghosts must do it on a wrong timing and all. Jazz almost choked on her soda because of the last two words mom has said. I sighed.

"Uh, it's not ghost hunting, it's ghost fighting. I fight ghost and put them back into the ghost zone where they belong or as long they aren't hurting citizens or destroying stuff, I'm all good." I smiled.

Mom understood eventually, but all of this felt so new and strange routine to get into. Jazz helped herself on another slice of pizza before dad does and I joined her to do the same. Mom and dad bickering on the whole scientific discovery. I wouldn't blame them that it was so much for them to take it.

"Sorry, Danny…I-I nearly thought you died in that jet and I should have realize you would have gone intangible or something." Jazz whispered, frowning at her own disappointment.

I patted her arm, "Hey, I would have done the same thing. Just get them to stop asking so many questions. I'm exhausted." I sheepishly smiled with guilt.

Jazz nodded and she believed me. We returned at the table and helped ourselves eating dinner. Mom and dad were constantly talking about doing checkup on my ghost powers and understanding how things work with me. I knew that meant taking my valuable time and I hated that. Hopefully, my best friends would join me on this case because there's no way I'd do it alone.

Then again, I have to worry about hiding Vlad in my room one way or another. It was something I was majorly concerned about the most. I mean, no one realizes I saved Vlad's life out of my selfish desire. No one knows he's in my room, powerless, and I was dealing with him on my own term. Jazz hasn't noticed my deeper lies, but it wasn't totally obvious. I'm exhausted after making the _Earth_ intangible with, oh, sextillion ghosts. People's lives are saved and Ghost Zone saved too. So, there's no worry for anyone. I mean, Clockwork would have showed up to prevent that…right?

Mom and dad immediately asked all for my ghost powers to list out and Jazz covered my ass on this is a lot of energy work and that I needed a good rest on this. So, they joined over to Jazz for more of her discovery and involvement on the case. I was surprised to see they'd drag her and I bid them good night. I headed upstairs to my room, luckily…no one bothered to notice I snatched a third slice of pizza and it was invisible.

Vlad was trying to hide…under my bed sheet to stay hidden, but really…it was stupid.

"Hey, I got you a pizza if you're still hungry." My eyes rolled, surprised to see the man be more childish to hide.

He removed the cover to relax, "Thank you, Daniel, but you didn't have to do this."

I chortled, "I'm doing this because I'm selfish to have you, Vlad. Deal with it, no one needs to know you're here and I kind of don't want them to be on my nerve on betraying them when they don't understand how we feel."

I walked up to Vlad and handed him the pizza plate. He accepted it slowly, but there wasn't much to do change what I've been through. I sat down on the second bed, figuring out how to make it through today and tomorrow…well, every day until I can trust Vlad again. Moreover, the ghost thing? How is that going to work? Honestly, the ghosts hate him for using them and they almost took a troll on me because I didn't do anything about it to stop him fast enough.

"Daniel, this is your bed and you sleep on this. I should be sleeping the guest's bed." Vlad consoled me.

I chuckled, "I know, Vlad, but where would I place the cuff to? It's nothing and there's no difference in either of the bed. No one is going to come in as they please, so I'm not worried."

"You don't obviously trust me, Daniel."

A deadpanned appeared on my face, "Dude, I saved you today and did you really think I'm gullible after almost a year together?"

Vlad couldn't blame me and he was trying. I checked over the cuff on the bed and placed the setting to be able to allow Vlad to have a distance to my bathroom. He set the plate aside and watched me, but the feeling was strange. I saved him for my own reason. I didn't wake him up or ask him if he wanted me to. From time to time, we would have easily argued in public in our ghost forms. Now, we cannot since the world would be quick on their feet to recognize his ghost half. Eventually, people would picked up I'm half ghost as much as him. I wasn't too sure how'd they view me being half ghost, but worse to discover I betrayed others.

I helped myself to get ready for bed and Vlad stayed on my bed. I froze and felt terrible. I wasn't exactly the type of person to keep people prison or trap. In a matter of second, I knew it was wrong, but I saved him. Wouldn't that overweighs everything? Does it?

"Daniel? Are you alright?" His voice caught me off guard.

I blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised the day is saved." I muttered and headed into the bathroom.

There's a lot to think about and deal with. Lastly, I can't believe I still have to go to school tomorrow and deal with my friends and everyone's crazy chatting about one thing. I just know it that much. I mean, Mr. Lancer wouldn't give a day off for school that much, but he'll have his standard change now since Tucker ruled out everyone's attention and Phantom. Who knows what goes on in that teacher's mind? At least saying I didn't do my homework because of working on the save the world with Phantom. See a good excuse for Mr. Lancer to take, but who knows. Right now, I needed to deal with one day at a time and survive my parents' nose poking business into my Danny Phantom business.

I hope Vlad can use the computer for his enjoyment and I hope he doesn't consider my room too much of a prison for him…does he thinks that way? I wasn't too sure, but he does feel guilty of being here from what I can tell.

Well, a shuteye might help clear things up.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


End file.
